Complicated Matters
by Kasaisha
Summary: Prue has returned to the Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige,but now Prue finds herself in more complicated matters. Her ex-fiance Roger is a suspect in the murder of a Marine in Washington D.C. This takes the NCIS agents to San Francisco and to Prue.
1. Chapter 1

Lt. Jackson Riener laid in the trunk of a car bleeding to death. And very soon did that death come upon him. Even so, the SUV he laid in rolled down a hill into the forest, bouncing off several trees and eventually turning over several times. The driver of the vehicle had dove from the rolling car just before it hit the edge of the drop off. Satisfied that the Marine was for sure dead he fled the scene of the crime that he had commited. Little did he know that his cell phone had dropped from his pocket when he dove out.

--

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called as he entered the bullpen.

"Yes boss," Tony responded as he stood up straight from behind his desk. Ziva and McGee stood up as well, all grabbing their gear.

Gibbs went to his desk and gave orders as he did so. "Grab your gear. We're going on a trip."

"Where to boss?" McGee asked, as both he and Tony's face lit in a smile.

"Miramar," the boss replied as he finished strapping his gear to his belt.

Ziva walked out from behind her desk. "Where Top Gun was filmed, yes?" she said following behind Gibbs although looking up at Tony as he and McGee too, followed by her side.

Tony gave Ziva a strange look. "Um, yeah that would be Miramar."

Ziva looked at him, curious. "What? Did I say it wrong?" she asked him as they entered the elevator.

Gibbs sighed. "No. He's just disappointed that you beat him to the long story he was about to start about the best movie on the planet earth."

"Well...yeah. It _is_ the best movie ever," Tony said smiling.

McGee, on the verge of annoyance, sighed as they exited the elevator on the main level. "Tony, you think that of every movie."

Tony was still smiling. "Well what can I say-"

"Nothing at all," Gibbs cut in; leading the rest of them out of the building and into the parking lot of the government owned black Dodge Chargers. Gibbs got into the driver's seat when they reached the vehicle as Tony and McGee piled into the back and Ziva in the passenger's side.

Ziva opened the door to the car. "Please tell me we are flying in a plane and not driving all the way across the country," she said with an irritated tone but with a hint of hope in it.

Gibbs looked at her with a quick glance which held a smirk and a slight shake of the head. "Nope," he said simply.

All of the others groaned, but tried their best to endure to long trip. Eventually, after many hotels, they made it in late to San Francisco. McGee happened to be driving and was being just as bad as Palmer when it came to directions. Still not wanting to give up, he continued to tiredly search for the hotel but instead continued to drive through the numerous sickening hills of the neighborhoods.

Tony had had enough. "Oh for the love of all that is holy! Stop driving and pull over. I'm going to hurl if we keep driving."

Ziva put her hand on McGee's shoulder. "Pull over McGee. Maybe someone will be awake and will let us stay the night in their home," she said, equally sick and tired.

McGee turned back to look at Gibbs for a quick moment before returning his eyes to the road. "Boss?" he asked, for confirmation on Ziva's suggestion.

"Find a house that's light up and pull over," he said, his eyes closing as he sat in the back seat, arms crossed loosely.

In less than a minute McGee pulled in front of a red-ish colored Victorian styled Manor. Vines coiled around the white cubed poles that supported the porch roof covering. After turning off the ignition and getting out, they walked up to the front door.

Gibbs lifted his hand and with a fist knocked thrice on the door's surface waiting until someone answered.

--------

((Sorry. This is a short one. The next one should be longer))


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe's sisters Prue and Paige had gone to bed but she and Piper where awake still. It hadn't been too long since Prue had returned to the sisters and reconnected with the one she never met. Plus there was a bonus in it for her older sister, and that was that she could come back as some odd years younger. She still was their older sister even though she was 32 and Piper was 34. All of the sisters including Prue and Piper were still looking good though, so it was better than nothing. The Elders did arrange it so that Prue was considered to have gone into witness protection for a while until now. The news stations had finally gotten off their backs last month, and all was peaceful. But she soon snapped back to the present when she heard the knocks on the door.

Piper was cleaning up the mess in the suroom. "Phoebe can you get that?" she called.

Phoebe sighed and stood up from the couch. "Coming," she called out as she strode to the door. Carefully she opened it, because you could never be sure if demons would actually come knocking literally. She smiled seeing just a bunch of regular people who **weren't** trying to kill them. "Hi, can I help you?"

Gibbs looked at the female who opened the door. With a kind sideways smile he showed his badge to the young woman and then when he was sure she got a look at it he put it away. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is my team. We're from NCIS in D.C."

Ziva added some of the details of the excruciatingly exhausting trip, which the woman wouldn't have been able to know or probably cared for. But it was good to give reassuring reasoning. "We were trying to find our hotel, but we've gotten lost. And we were wondering if you would be kind enough to let us spend the night here."

McGee tiredly added onto Ziva's statement, "We won't be any trouble and we'll be out of your hair by sunrise ma'am."

Phoebe smiled and giggled a bit. "Calling me ma'am makes me sound old, sweetie. The name's Phoebe, and sure. You can spend the night here. We only have couches and mats to sleep on though," she said apologetically as she stepped aside to let the agents in.

Gibbs shook his head very slightly and walked through the door. "That'll be just fine. Thank you."

"How many do ya have?" Phoebe asked guiding them into the living room and moving the table closer to the fireplace. This made room for at least three mats to fit onto the floor.

Ziva looked at the antique tables that were positioned in the living room. "Four," she responded as Gibbs plopped down on the couch.

After getting three mats and introducing the four guests to Piper, Phoebe and her sister went to their own beds and slept easily throughout the night. McGee and Tony didn't have as restful of a night though, as Ziva continued to snore off and on throughout.

Morning soon came and Prue was the first one up as was Gibbs. This created a problem as Gibbs walked into the kitchen where Prue had just set down her coffee. Turning around at the sound of the opening door, she jumped with a small yelp. "_**Who**_the _**hell**_are _**you**_?" she asked in a demanding voice, her posture in a certain stance, so that she could be ready to attack or defend.

The head agent took only a slight step back and raised his hands slightly to show he wasn't there to harm her. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. And ma'am, if you read the note right there I'm sure it'll explain," he said calmly as he gestured with a slight nod of his head to the note.

Carefully Prue read the note that she had overlooked when she came in to get her coffee. The man was right. Her sisters had explained the reason of the strangers that had spent the night in their house. Relaxing, she smiled across to Gibbs. "Sorry. Let's start over shall we?"

"Sure," he said with a slight chuckle.

She was casually dressed, in black hip-hugging, but not too tight, trousers, and a quarter sleeved, maroon colored, v-neck shirt that hugged her curves. Her black hair was slightly curled near the ends and it hung gently on her shoulders and down her back. "I'm Prue Halliwell. The oldest sister," she said offering her hand out to him.

Gibbs had taken some nearer steps to the woman when he saw her tension lessen. "Nice to meet you Miss Halliwell. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS," he replied, shaking the woman's hand. Gibbs was already beginning to like her for the fact that she had a firm handshake. It showed that she was confident and strong willed.

"Gibbs. Well do you happen to have a first name?" she asked as kindly as possible.

With a small smirk he nodded. "Yeah," he responded, "but I don't tend to like being called Leroy."

Prue curtly nodded and turned back towards the coffee machine with a simple, "Gotcha." Pouring herself another cup she turned her head a bit in the direction of Gibbs, who had found a seat at the table. "You a coffee man?"

"Yep," he replied with a nod. "Straight, black, and hot."

Smiling, Prue poured the rest of the pot into a second mug. Walking over with two cups of coffee in her hands, she handed one to Gibbs and sat down in the chair next to his. Prue looked him over with her eyes. She wanted to see if she could figure him out. "You're a Marine aren't you?"

Gibbs nodded once. "Yes ma'am. Did the hair cut give it away?" he asked, and took a drink out of the white coffee cup.

With a half smile and looking down at her coffee, she traced the brim of the cup with her middle finger and shook her head. "No, but please. Call me Prue," she said looking at him again. "Ma'am makes me feel like I either need to go _into_ the Marines, or retire," she responded with a slight chuckle.

Chuckling at the woman's witty response, he complied with her wishes. "Alright. Prue it is. Unless you want to join the Core," Gibbs added with an offer.

Shaking her head she replied confidently. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Ziva then walked into the kitchen; her hair like Prue's and with the same colored shirt and pants, only without the cleavage showing v-neck. But it did still hug her toned upper body. "Good morning. You must be Prue, yes?" she asked, her Israeli accent coming through.

Prue's eyebrows furrowed at the woman in front of her. "Uh. Yeah. Who are you?" she asked curiously at the woman, who at the moment could be her twin.

"I am Ziva David. And your sisters told me to tell you that they were going to be late if they didn't leave now so they said to tell you 'Au revoir'," she said in a few breaths. Also making sure to add French the accent to the French goodbye.

Prue smiled, and wondered if this woman spoke her other language. "Merci. Tu parles francais?"

Ziva replied to the woman's question with her answer being clear as she spoke. "Oui. Je parle francais, espagnol, et beaucoup plus."

"Impressionnant," Prue commented.

Ziva was already beginning to like the woman and smiled sitting down at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Prue offered standing up.

Ziva thought for a moment before her response of to what she wanted. "Do you have tea?" she asked.

Prue scanned her eyes through the cabinets and nodded. "We have all kinds. Chamomile, iced tea, sweetened, green, black…Pretty much anything," she said.

"Iced tea is fine," David informed the hospitable woman.

Grabbing a glass, Prue opened up the fridge and held the door open with her foot as she filled the clear glass with the tea. Setting the pitcher back into the fridge, she took her foot away from the door and handed the glass to Ziva. "I'll be back," she said, and left to move the laundry from the washer to the dryer.

Thanking Prue, Ziva took a few sips and then nodded as Prue went out a separate door that appeared to lead into the laundry room.

Just as Prue had left, Tony and McGee followed suit and strode tiredly into the kitchen. For one: they had gotten the mats on the floor, not the couch like Gibbs, and two: they "slept" with the snoring Ziva in between them. Both sat near Gibbs at the oval wooden table, their eyes partially open. McGee wore a white button down shirt with a brown suede jacket and tan trousers. Tony wore a dark blue button down and black trousers. He didn't have a jacket on yet, unlike McGee, because he couldn't find it and he wasn't expecting or really wanting to leave in the next few minutes.

Ziva smirked, but played dumb."Long night?"

Still a scowled look on his face, Tony turned to Ziva and blankly stated, "Too long."

Gibbs took a quick glance at the two that had just entered before returning his eyes to the newspaper that he found on the table."You look tired. Have some coffee," he said simply.

McGee shook his head as he mumbled, "I don't think that'll help boss."

Opening up the door again Prue looked at the new comers that had sat down at the table.

Tony turned to see the young looking woman come through the door and his eyes fully opened. "No, but that will," he mumbled to mostly himself.

McGee's eyes had fully opened as well. Although it wasn't for the same reason as Tony, because instead he thought he was staring at Ziva's sister, particularly her twin.

Prue raised her eyebrow at the smiling man who looked around her age, then to the man behind him who looked bewildered, and then she looked to Gibbs. "How many people do you have on your team?"

Holding the cup up to his mouth he responded, "That's all," and took a sip.

Prue looked back to the other two men who were now standing, the one in the blue shirt slightly in front of and to the left of the other. "So do you guys have names or just smiles and opened mouths?" she asked crossing her arms.

Ziva raised her eyebrows up and then down again. "Ooo, Gibbs I think you should hire her. She's already showing good signs as someone to help straighten out those two," she said, liking Prue's attitude.

Tony smiled. 'Ah. A feisty Ziva impersonator' he thought to himself. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but call me Tony," he said with confidence and adding a bit of swagger.

Now Prue was thinking this was pure entertainment. "Uh-huh, Ok. Well Tony, nice to meet you," she said and then quickly moved onto the shocked one, ignoring the effort of charm Tony was giving her. "And you?"

"Timothy McGee, Miss Halliwell."

Prue: She smiled. At least this Timothy guy didn't try to make a move on her the first time he saw her. But she was curious however, as to why he had the look he did. "It's nice to meet you as well, and please call me Prue. I'm just curious, but did you see a ghost? You look like you went into shock."

McGee blinked hard. "Oh. No, sorry ma'am -er- I mean Prue. It's just I didn't get much sleep last night and I thought you were Ziva. The both of you look an awful lot alike."

Prue smiled quickly. "Ah. Well thank you. But uh, would one of you mind helping me put things up in the living room?" she asked, looking more towards Ziva or Gibbs. Even Tim would be fine with her, but no such luck.

"Be glad to," Tony volunteered still smiling and walked with Prue, who he didn't realize had rolled her eyes, into the living room.

Prue had to admit he smelled good and looked even better. Tony's attitude even reminded her of one of her past boyfriends, Jack. But Tony had a higher sense of style than Jack did, which Prue liked. The truth was, Prue could probably get used to him, but there were two big problems. 1) She didn't want to show that she liked him. And 2) He was a part of the feds. And the Halliwell's didn't exactly have a good record when it came to the government. Luckily the past "unsolved cases" had been pushed out of a lot of peoples' minds, and instead the return of Prue from Witness Protection had replaced it. But still. It wasn't good for a witch and a cop/fed become anything more than acquaintances. She learned that when Andy died. Andrew Trudeau was her high school sweetheart and their relationship was off and on throughout the rest of his life. They loved each other deeply, but it just never seemed to work out. Snapping back to the present, Prue and Tony folded up the mats and stored them in the closet. Without him seeing, Prue folded the blanket on the couch and moved the coffee table back into the center with her power of telekinesis.

He turned around and was making his way back into the living room from the storage closet when he stopped. "Did you put that back?" he asked Prue, in reference to the table.

"Yeah. I did that after you carried the first mat back. But thanks for the help," she said, quickly changing the subject and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Anytime," he said, not bothering to walk fast behind her. His eyes didn't miss a step though. Specifically her steps, although he didn't mind watching her sisters leave either. Once she had entered the kitchen and was out of sight he smiled and looked up with his arms out. "I LOVE this house," he whispered, and then followed in. But it was pointless when he had turned right back around and out the door, following behind Prue once more.

Gibbs led everyone out of the kitchen and briefed Tony on the small conversation they had while she and him were clearing the living room. "DiNozzo, grab your gear. Prue knows the suspect."

Prue's mood just switched to border line angry. This was just great. First boss, she has to break the engagement because he was an ass, 2nd boss was a demon, 3rd was simply a bitch, 4th was and probably still is full of himself, and the 5th always needed more. Now she finds out the 1st is a prime suspect in the murder of a Marine in Washington D.C.

"How do you know him?" Tony asked curiously as they rode to the naval yard in Miramar. In the back was Tony behind the passenger's seat, Prue in the middle, and then Ziva.

Prue's expression withheld a scowl as she answered. "He was my ex-fiancé. I had quit because he was such a male chauvinist I swear it would make your skin crawl. He was as irritating as hell too."

Ziva made a disgusted like face and commented, "Uck. I hate men who think they own the world including you."

At that Prue's scowl turned into a little smirk. "No, that's my second boss. The others just tended to ruin your mood."

Ziva and Gibbs too, smirked at her comment. "You've had many jobs?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Three in fact," Prue affirmed with a sigh.

"Feeling uncomfortable with them?" Agent Gibbs asked casually. But it was more of a wanting to know why, because he didn't really like it when people couldn't hold a steady profession. It didn't look good.

Prue responded truthfully. "I loved the jobs but hated the people who gave them to me. In my mind, if I don't feel like they treat me fairly I shouldn't be giving them a fair amount of my work."

"I like the attitude," Ms. David said and Prue smiled with a nod in thanks to Ziva's compliment.

McGee turned to look at Gibbs with a smile. "Maybe we should hire her boss." Knowing just as well as Gibbs that the attitude Prue had was just what they liked.

DiNozzo looked ahead of him to where Tim sat. "McGee, the woman probably already has a job with a nice boss," he said with a sarcastic smile but then it faded when he realized what he said and looked at Gibbs. "Not that you're not nice, boss, just-"

Ziva sighed and cut him off with, "Save it Tony. He knows."

The ride to Miramar seemed to take forever, but they all entertained themselves somehow. Prue made a few calls to her sisters, updating them on what had happened and that she might not be home for at least a few days. McGee and Tony either slept or played games on their phones, and Ziva listened to her MP3 and sharpened the knife that she carried. Eventually they did reach the naval yard and they all were happy to get out and move. Gibbs led them to the docks where they would take a boat out to the ship that was anchored several yards out in the ocean. Prue and Ziva were on his right and left, yet still behind him, and Tony and McGee followed. Nearing the boat, he helped the women in after getting in himself.

Gibbs now looked at Prue. "How 'bout it Prue? If not the Marines how about the Navy?" he asked over the sound of the boat and winds that blew in their ears.

Prue smiled and looked at the naval ship in front of them. "I thought about it once or twice. I used to have a fear of drowning but not anymore. So the thought of being able to be near water 24/7 would probably help to eliminate it for good," she called back. Then after a short pause she added, "But if creeps like my ex-fiancé hang around it as well I'm not so sure."

"You're around Tony aren't ya?" McGee called, hearing the conversation.

Everyone smiled a bit as Tony punched McGee in the arm. It so happened that he too had heard what was being said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one's short. Still balancing this and homework. Hahaha. Reviews are always welcome! ^_^**

* * *

On runway, and holding onto the rail that looked over the deck of the large ship, they single filed into a small door behind Gibbs who was naturally in the lead. Now there was something Prue wasn't used to. But she kept her cool and let him continue leading them everywhere. What was she supposed to do anyhow? She couldn't very well make her way around the maze of stairs and rooms by herself. Finally they met with the General who oversaw everything on the USS Verinda. He was in his chair in his office when they entered.

"Ah. Special Agent Gibbs. Or can I still call ya Jethro? Welcome aboard," the General greeted with a smile and handshake.

Gibbs shook the man's hand firmly, a small, but noticeable smile on his face. "General Sam Hawkens. Long time no see. I wish you'd be welcoming us on different circumstances," he added.

"As do I gunny. These your men?" Hawkens asked in reference to the people behind Gibbs. He would've been able to see the women behind the three males, but as he was about Gibbs' height, it wasn't really an option.

"Agent DiNozzo, McGee, and-" he paused for a moment as Ziva came out from behind Tony and Tim, "-Ziva David," he finished.

Annoyed, Prue then stood next to Ziva with her arms crossed and cleared her throat.

"And this is Prue Halliwell," Gibbs added, only a bit reluctantly. He didn't really want her to tag along in the first place, but he was beginning to warm up to her a bit. In a weird and almost depressing way, Prue reminded him of Kate. "She's helping us out a bit."

Prue smiled now content with the recognition.

Sam smirked at the volley of looks between Jethro and the strong petite woman. "Alright, well it looks like you've got your hands full today, so if Ms. Halliwell would like, and with your permission as she already has mine, she can help go through the recent files of computer logs. They're in the room down the hall on your right. I've also got your bunks in the same area this time," he said with a little chuckle.

Gibbs laughed a bit himself. "Sounds good Sam. We'll get started. Have you kept our suspects separated?" he asked before turning around.

"Sure have. And there is one problem," he added as they all turned to go out the door.

They all stopped and turned their heads to face the brunet officer.

"I only have enough space for one female, room wise, but there is an extra space in the men's corridor. So I'm sorry for you ladies, but one of you will have to bear down your sanity," the general said, a hint of amusement lacing the tone of his voice.

With that, the team then walked out the door. Tony of course was excited for the fact and made comments all the way down the hall. Prue and Ziva looked at each other with a few glances. The first was one of 'You are sooo not getting the single room.' And the other was more of a 'I feel so bad for _**us**_.' The second look came from when Gibbs confirmed that he would be taking the single room, and both Ziva and Prue would be in the same room with Tony and McGee. Oh sure, McGee was fine. But Tony? They prayed that Gibbs had been joking, but no such luck. And to make matters worse when they opened the door to the conference type room, they found enormous piles of folders. Each of them containing a thick stack of logged information on the recent work that had been done on the advanced computers.

"This is like War Games exploded," McGee commented with wide eyes after they all filed into the larger room.

Tony was just as shocked and frightened as the rest, aside from Gibbs. "Toto…we're not in Kansas anymore. This is a nightmare. A _really_ geeky nightmare."

Ziva sat down across from Gibbs and picked up a folder. "Well, the longer we wait, the longer we have before we can sleep."

Prue shuddered and then groaned. 'This is **not** what I had in mind, when I was thinking I was eager to help' she thought to herself. But none-the-less she sat down next to Gibbs with a sigh and began to pick up folders and read through them. A few seconds later the reluctant Tony and McGee followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Prudence and the team had worked until the late hours of the night and found only a handful of folders that could be useful. At this point the whole team was ready to fall asleep right on the desk and/or ground.

Gibbs yawned a bit and setting down his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. "Alright. We'll finish this up tomorrow. Let's go get some rest or we won't be worth a damn in the morning."

Prue and Ziva got up and went into their room to change and then let Tony and McGee come in. The girls took the bottom bunks, as they were softer and easier to get in and out of. Reluctantly Tony and Tim took the top, and before long all four of them were asleep.

Gibbs was also out like a light, and happy to have gotten a room to himself. 'The perks of leadership,' he thought to himself with a smile. The men and women's peaceful slumber was soon to be rudely awakened by the blast of a horn. Gibbs was the only one who slept through the sailors awakening call. The others all woke up immediately with a gasp.

Groaning, Prue sat up, her legs overlapping the edge of the cot. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, still partially asleep.

Tony shoved the pillow over his head, trying to block out the loud sound of men's feet and voices outside the doors. "It's the rooster telling the farm boys to get up and work the farm," he said into the pillow.

Ziva groaned and turned over, also placing the pillow firmly over her head. This was one thing she hated most about spending the night on a ship.

McGee just sat there with a scowl on his face and the covers over his head.

Prue sighed and lied back down after the noise finally ceased. "Can I please kill that rooster?"

Once again the four went back to sleep but in pattern they were woken up again. This time it wasn't an animal that killed their sleep it was Gibbs. "Come on. Get up, get dressed, eat and then find me. I'll give you your orders for the day," he said and shut the door behind him. Saluting a few of the sailors as he walked by them, he entered the General's office.

Tony sighed as he placed his feet on the cold ground. "Is it just me or does Gibbs turn into a Marine again when he's surrounded by them."

McGee had gotten dressed already and looked over to Tony saying, "Gibbs has always been a Marine, he just shows it more so here than at NCIS."

Nodding, Ziva grabbed her clothes and followed Prue who had gone to the door. "Is anyone out there?" she asked the woman who was peeking outside the door.

Prue opened it more and shook her head. "No. It's ok," she replied and stepped into the hallway with Ziva right behind her. Yesterday they had made a deal that since the girls were able to go to sleep and change in the room first, that the guys would be able to do the same in the morning. Quietly the girls sprinted down the way towards the room they had worked in all night. Relieved, they entered it and changed there. Although they wanted to take a shower, there was no way in hell they were going to take a chance of going into the wrong place to do so and being humiliated in front of a large population of male sailors.

Tim, Tony, Ziva, and Prue all found the food and ate quickly before finding Gibbs out on the railing that overlooked the runway of the deck of the ship.

Gibbs gave Ziva the job of investigating the women on the ship, Tony, the men, McGee, the computer geeks, and said that he would be talking with anyone he feels could be connected. The three agents set off to do what they were told, leaving the annoyed and slightly ticked off looking Prue standing next in front of Gibbs.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked, her arms crossed. Prue didn't want to be left out in the first place but she couldn't stand having nothing to do. It was definitely not like her.

Gibbs opened the door and ushered her inside. "You're coming with me," he stated.

"Ok. Care to elaborate?" Prue asked as she was being guided through the tight halls by Gibbs' hand on her back.

Gibbs couldn't do much but tell her flat out. "You might have helped us get some files sorted and some rest, but you're not out of the equation quite yet."

Stopping in front of a door, she was slightly pushed inside and then looked back to Gibbs who had just shut the door. This left the two of them in the small room that withheld a table and two chairs that faced each other from across the table. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked a bit confused. Although she had a feeling on what the answer would be, she hoped it was wrong.

Gibbs pulled out a chair for Prue to sit down in and then looked at her. "You knew the suspect therefore you too are still a suspect. Now sit," he said sternly.

Prue closed her eyes for only a second before dropping down onto the metal chair. She eyed Gibbs as he made his way over to the chair in front of her and sat down. 'These guys seem like they know what they're doing. One slip up or the least bit of suspicion, and me and my sisters are dead once again. And it'll be my fault,' she thought fearfully to herself. All of a sudden, she was beginning to find these allied agents, as her enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Finally the next chapter! Haha. You guys, I am extreeeeeeeemely sorry! I know...I suck. I deserve every bit of "why the hell did you do this to me?" kind of stuff...but just so ya know- I'd prefer to simply know that and not have to read it in my reviews ^_^; ...selfish, i know. Haha. Well I'll do my best to keep going. Again, SUPER SORRY! Forgive me?**

**Anyways...enough talk. Back to the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"While the four of you were sleeping your day away, I went to the liberties of looking up your record," Gibbs informed the now murder suspected Halliwell.

The sound of his words made Prue's heart skip a beat as they processed. She prayed that Andy and or Darryl Morris, Andy's partner and friend of the Halliwell sisters, had deleted some of the more major files. "_Okay_ then," she said in a non-caring tone. Prue had learned how to play it cool as she had been through several interrogations in her past.

"Not only have you been involved in many unsolved cases, but it doesn't look like you're a new comer when it comes to murders. You apparently were accused of murdering a man outside of a bar. Right over the head too," he said with a kind of 'tisk-tisk' tone.

Prue paused for a moment as she let out a soft sigh. "Yes I admit that. But you should also have read that it was in self-defense," she said calmly, while in her head she was cursing Darryl for not clearing her of some of those "many unsolved cases".

Gibbs took a moment to look at the suspect in front of him before speaking again with an unbothered tone. "You don't look too nervous Ms. Halliwell. Bored maybe? Been through this routine a lot?"

Crossing her arms once again she jerked her head to the side so that her raven-feathered hair would land behind her shoulder and not bother her cheeks by rubbing against them. "No I'm **not** nervous, why should I be? I haven't done anything wrong aside from the information you know already about my past. And it's not that I'm really bored either. Try angry. You'll get a yes out of me that way," she concluded.

"Angry, huh? Now why would that be? Wish you were out trying to tell your ex-fiancé to get out of the country?" he asked and waited for Prue to break. If she did, he'd find her in more suspicion to him, but if not then he'd feel free to let her continue helping them out. Well...out of no better use for her. 'Feel free' wouldn't actually be the right words for how he felt about having to drag her along.

"No. What I'm angry about- er sorry. Let me rephrase. What I'm pissed about is the fact that I was kind enough to let you stay in my house, which by the way, I would've easily kicked you guys out if my sisters hadn't left that note. Give you hospitality, then sit in a car for over three hours next to a woman sharpening a knife and a _complete _college-minded man, and then come on this ship and go through a stack of papers for **who** knows **how** long, and you're asking _me_** why** I'm mad? You're treating me like I'm just someone you can throw around and control however you want to," she rambled off, her volume increasing as she thought of how this could affect her sisters and their lives. What if those feds were at her home again, and some insane woman was standing ready with a gun. The shot would fire, straight into the most kindest blood that could've ever lived. And worst of all...Prue couldn't be there. Tears came up to her eyes, but she forced them away with a hard swollow. In the news, all of the talk of them being witches was no longer existent, but it was said that a mad woman had simply shot one of the sisters from outside. The middle sister had nearly died and caused a great deal of pain, especially to the eldest sister of to whom the bullet was meant for. Thus Prue's entrance into Witness Protection.

Gibbs had sat there and calmly watched the woman who had grown increasingly emotional. He knew Prue didn't know it, but Gibbs had heard of the instance that had occurred with the Halliwell family. And while her angry response could've been considered near a breaking point for most suspects, he knew Prue's situation was different. "You're very protective aren't you?"

"Yeah-but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked at first confused but her feelings quickly going back down the frustrated and annoyed pathway.

"Where were you on the twenty of June?" he asked her, his expression unchanging since he had sat down.

Prue thought back for a moment as she tried to think back to six days prior to the present. "I'm pretty sure I was at the doctors for an appointment. You can check in with them if you want. San Francisco Medical," she said calming down a bit and starting to worry less.

Gibbs nodded and made a mental note to have one of the other three check up on her alibi. Though reading her body language he was already convinced that Prue Halliwell was not the one he needed to worry about. "Alright Ms. Halliwell. You're cleared," he said as he stood up from the chair.

Prue stood up as well, although a bit slower as she felt the ship's floor give a slight rumble. "Ok. So now what?" she asked as she didn't really like the small room much anymore.

"Now we go back to sorting files," he said opening the door and not caring to wait long for Prue to follow him out.

Groaning with a less than thrilled look across her facial features, she followed Leroy Jethro Gibbs out and back to geek paper hell.

Meanwhile, Tony had convinced Ziva to switch their jobs on the account of Ziva was a female and could likely get more willing answers out of the men, while DiNozzo might possibly be able to kind of charm a not so bright woman into giving him the answers he would want. McGeek on the other hand was quite content with the job Gibbs had given him. "No way!" he exclaimed as he gushed over the machinery before him. "How much memory does she have?" he asked the Petty Officer without taking his eyes off of the new technology. After a few minutes of chit-chat about the love of technology, he got to the interrogating and data base searching. "This is **awe**some. Thank you Gibbs," he said to himself as he searched through the system like a professional, yet with the smile of a small child at Christmas.

Prue hid her head in her folded arms that were folded on the table and groaned in near agony. "This is _**horrible**_. I hate you so much right now," she said to the only other man in the room.

Gibbs was amused at her actions and chuckled a bit with another sideways smile. "Oh, you haven't seen the worst of it," he replied, as possibilities and plans ran through his mind.


End file.
